1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitch alignment devices and more specifically it relates to a trailer hitch alignment system for efficiently connecting a trailer to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailers, such as fifth wheel trailers, have been in use for years. A conventional trailer has a hitch that is removably attachable to a pin or ball attached to the vehicle. To attach the trailer to the vehicle, the user must either have a second person to assist them or they must leave the vehicle repeatedly to adequately align the hitch of the trailer (both vertically and horizontally). With a fifth wheel trailer, it is important to have the height of the trailer hitch properly aligned so that the hitch can slidably receive the pin on the vehicle as shown in FIG. 11 of the drawings. Some products currently commercially available are comprised of magnetic flag members that attach to the trailer and the vehicle. However, these devices are not as suitable for use in vertically aligning a trailer hitch.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently connecting a fifth wheel trailer to a vehicle. Conventional
In these respects, the trailer hitch alignment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently connecting a fifth wheel trailer to a vehicle.